Enter Zoom
by YankeeFan87
Summary: Extended/missing scenes from the end of The Flash episode 2.06, Enter Zoom. Takes place in the Central City PD and Star Labs after Zoom's attack. Spoilers for every episode up to and including Enter Zoom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel silly writing this, but I loved the end sequence and wanted to write more. I plan to write a second chapter that takes place back at Star between the time Zoom leaves until the time Barry's stable if enough people are interested. So please let me know if you want more! Hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

Joe watched on, frozen in fear as Zoom dangled Barry's lifeless body in front of the Central City PD. Joe had never felt so paralyzed, so helpless.

"The days of the Flash protecting this city are over," Zoom spoke, his voice deadly calm and utterly inhuman.

"Hold your fire!" Joe shouted, an uncharacteristic tremor in his voice.

"Put him down," Patty commanded, feeling the need to say something, anything to help.

Zoom shook the Flash like a ragdoll and lifted him higher, unfazed by the guns aimed at him. Barry had yet to move a muscle and Joe wasn't even sure he was alive. "Now what will you do without your precious hero?" he taunted.

"Shoot that thing now!" Singh yelled, and two-dozen guns seemingly fired at once. But when the barrage of bullets was over, Zoom stood in front of them, unscathed. He opened his gnarled fingers and dropped the bullets over the balcony.

"Nice try," he mocked, speeding away and leaving behind a precinct full of stunned officers.

"We have to do something!" Patty insisted, turning to Joe. "You don't think…the Flash – he looked," she paused, unable to finish her thought.

Joe hadn't heard a word she'd said though, too busy replaying the scene in his head, trying desperately to convince himself that Barry would be okay. He always was. But the doubt crept back in his mind as quickly as it had left. Barry had been _so_ still. Joe jumped when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He opened it as quickly as he could, not needing to see the caller ID to know who it was.

"Cisco!" he yelled, "is he…?" he trailed off, knowing the scientist didn't need him to finish that thought.

"We have him, Joe. He's alive…for now. Zoom got away."

Joe allowed himself to breathe then, until Cisco's words fully registered. "What do you mean 'for now'?"

"It's bad, Joe. I've never seen Caitlin so worried. His heart stopped beating and there was so much blood…"

"But he's alive," Joe stated, needing to hear confirmation again.

"He's alive. Wells and Caitlin are working on him. But you should get here as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way." He closed the phone and turned, nearly bumping right into Patty.

"Who's alive, Detective?" she asked. Joe mentally cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings, but he had been too caught up in the moment and his own fear for his son to think about that. He began to offer a response he knew Patty wouldn't accept. She was too smart and too good of a detective. He could feel his voice break, but it was impossible to get the thought of Barry's mangled body out of his mind.

Patty was taken aback by the obvious emotion in her partner's face. She had been angry, initially, when she'd heard the conversation. Joe could only have been talking about the Flash. She had had suspicions that he was keeping secrets from her, that he knew more about the city's hero than he let on. For her, this was confirmation. But hearing the break in Joe's voice and seeing his face – she could tell that this was personal for him. She would worry about the details later.

"Go," Patty said simply, her face softening.

"What?"

"Singh will have questions for the metahuman task force. I can handle them. You go."

Joe nodded. "Thank you," he said sincerely before racing out the door of the police department.

Patty watched him leave and then pulled out her cell. She quickly dialed the phone number she'd become so familiar with over the last few weeks, her heart falling when it went to voicemail. "Hi, Barry," she started, beginning to feel a little foolish, "can you call me back when you get this? I have this crazy theory and I need you to convince me it's just that…" she trailed off, "I really need you to call me back. I need to know you're okay," she finished. She hung up the phone, immediately having second thoughts about that message. But the look on Joe's face…that was the kind of look a parent had when his child was in danger. Patty stared at her phone, willing it to ring. For once in her life, she wanted so desperately to be wrong.

* * *

End note: So should I write more? Please review, I would appreciate it so much. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hadn't planned to update so quickly, but the reviews encouraged me to write more and quickly. So I hope this meets your expectations. Thank you again for reading!**

* * *

Joe's phone rang again as soon as he got to his car.

"Dad," Iris's voice shook on the word.

"I know, Baby. He's alive. I'm headed over to Star now." There was a moment of silence on the other line and Joe could tell Iris was fighting back tears.

"I'll see you there," she responded, ending the connection and taking a deep breath. "Hang on, Barry," she whispered, pressing down harder on the accelerator as she raced to Star Labs.

* * *

"There's too much blood!" Caitlin yelled in frustration, looking across to Wells, for a brief moment seeing him as her former mentor instead of the cold-blooded murderer or the stranger from Earth 2. She had her hands over the wound on Barry's chest, applying pressure to stem the bleeding from where Zoom had sliced a jagged gash with his bony, razor sharp finger.

To her surprise, Wells had returned quickly after chasing Zoom out, coming to Caitlin's and Cisco's aid as they struggled to save their friend. "What have we got?" he'd asked, taking Cisco's place and kneeling down across from Caitlin. He began mentally cataloging the multitude of injuries visible on the young man's body, wondering what other injuries lay hidden beneath the surface.

Caitlin didn't answer immediately. She could hear Cisco talking to Joe. " _Get here as soon as you can_ ," he'd said, and she felt tears prickling at her eyes. She shook them away, composing herself. "He's barely breathing," Caitlin whispered, feeling the faint rise and fall of Barry's chest. The CPR she'd performed on Barry immediately after Zoom had left the lab had been successful, but she was worried his heart would stop again. He was in such bad shape. "No, no, stay with me, Barry," she pleaded when his chest failed to rise at all. She placed two fingers to the pulse point at his carotid, desperately hoping for a beat. "He doesn't have a pulse!" She knew she should remain calm for Barry's sake. But the threat of losing him was too real and seeing her friend like this, so destroyed by Zoom, had shaken her to the core.

"Cisco, get the defibrillator," Wells commanded, tearing open Barry's suit to expose his chest. Cisco grabbed the device, running back to Wells and handing it to him. The scientist swiftly placed the paddles on Barry's chest. "Stand back, Doctor Snow." Caitlin nodded, removing her hands from the still-bleeding wound. "Charge to 360," he instructed.

"Charging in 3, 2, 1," she confirmed.

"Clear!" Wells yelled, delivering a shock to the young man's heart. Barry arched off the floor but showed no signs of moving, and Caitlin knelt back down beside him, searching for a pulse. She shook her head at Well's questioning look.

"Come on, Barry," she whispered.

"Charge it to 400, Caitlin."

Caitlin nodded, giving him the go-ahead when it was charged.

"Barry!" Iris shouted, running into the lab just as Wells delivered the second shock. "Oh my God," she whispered, seeing her best friend lying lifeless and beaten on the ground. Her mind automatically returned to the days after Barry was struck by lightning, when she'd watched the medical teams struggle to keep him alive. _"I watched you die, Barry,"_ she'd told him when he'd come to see her at Jitters. _"You kept dying, your heart kept stopping."_ He'd grinned, placing her hand over his heart. _"It's still beating_." Iris couldn't help but smile at the memory. She needed to feel that heartbeat again. Iris was jolted from her reverie by Caitlin's voice.

"Again!" Caitlin shouted, desperate. Harrison nodded and tried once more. Iris felt a strong arm around her and she leaned into it, turning to see her father's worried face.

"We've got a heartbeat," Wells stated calmly, and everyone in the lab seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief. Iris crumpled into her father's embrace and he squeezed her back.

"He's going to be okay, Iris." She nodded into his chest, not sure if she believed it this time.

"Let's move, people," Harrison announced. "Detective, get the stretcher. Dr. Snow, what else do you need?"

Caitlin was applying pressure to the wound again, though the bleeding had slowed considerably. She hoped that meant his body was starting to heal. "Umm," she paused, surveying her friend. "I need a cervical collar, now! We need to be careful. We're lucky if Zoom didn't break his neck." Iris ran off to get the collar and Caitlin took the time to finish her examination. Her fingers skirted over the gashes that marked his body and the bruises that were beginning to appear. There seemed to be no part of him that was unscathed.

"Here's the collar," Iris said, kneeling beside Caitlin. "What can I do?"

Caitlin handed over the towel she'd been pressing to Barry's chest. "Keep pressure on the wound," she instructed, taking the collar from Iris and sliding it around Barry's neck. He had yet to make a sound but at least he was breathing again.

"Let's get him on the stretcher," Wells suggested. "He needs to be on monitors."

Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Let me see," she said to Iris gently, lifting up the towel. The bleeding appeared to have stopped. "Okay, I think we can stop applying pressure." Iris nodded and stood up, watching as her dad and Cisco moved to help get Barry on the stretcher.

"You'll need to log-roll him. If he does have any fractures in his spine, we need to be careful," Caitlin warned. Joe and Cisco carefully turned Barry onto his side and then slid him onto the stretcher as Wells hooked up the monitors.

"He needs oxygen," Caitlin announced once his O2 levels had registered. She placed a nasal cannula under his nose, satisfied when his oxygen levels improved. Caitlin returned to the examination she'd been performing, relieved to hear Joe ushering Iris and Cisco out of the room. She didn't need the added emotions in the room, not when hers were already so high.

After ten minutes, Caitlin was satisfied that she had treated all of the injuries that needed treating. Barry's vitals had stabilized somewhat and she was cautiously optimistic that he would pull through this.

"What's the damage?" Joe asked when she'd stepped away from the stretcher.

"Five broken ribs, a left lung contusion, and numerous internal injuries. Hairline fracture of his skull…" she trailed off, seeing the looks on Iris and Joe's faces and deciding they didn't need to hear every detail of the damage Zoom had done. "But he'll be okay, I think," she reassured them. "He's past the worst part, at least. And he's stable. He just needs time for his body to heal. So now all we can do is wait for him to wake up."

"Okay," Iris breathed. "I'll take the first shift."

* * *

 _Thoughts? I think this means I'm writing another chapter, cause this didn't feel like a sufficient ending point. The next update probably won't be as fast, but I'll try. If anyone has any requests for the next chapter, please let me know - I like to write but I'm not the most creative person. Thank you for sticking with me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took a little while. Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry if I didn't include everything you guys asked for. I have plans to write an original story where Patty does find out the truth. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

The steady beeps coming from the machines monitoring Barry's vitals were the only sounds that filled the small room. Iris found them oddly comforting – reassurances that her best friend was still alive, even if his present appearance challenged that fact. She'd been sitting in the same position for the last three hours, her hand resting on Barry's. The wounds on his face had started to heal and the bruises mottling his chest were fading but still he remained stubbornly unresponsive. Iris knew she should go home, get some sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. Not when she had come so close to losing him. Again.

"You need to stop doing this, Barry," she told him. " _I_ can't keep doing this." Her mind jumped back to the last time she'd sat beside an unconscious Barry, waiting for him to wake up. " _And the house is – really quiet without you,_ " she'd told him. But back then it had been different. Back then the doctors hadn't known what was wrong, how to help him. At least now Caitlin seemed confident that Barry would come back to them.

After her eyes threatened to close for what felt like the fiftieth time, Iris decided to stop fighting it. She placed her head on Barry's chest, falling asleep to the reassuring thud of his heart.

"Iris. Iris!" someone was shaking her gently.

"Mmm five more minutes Dad," she responded. The chuckle she heard in response was definitely not from her dad. Iris suddenly remembered where she was and why and her eyes flew open, meeting Cisco's amused look.

"Cisco, Caitlin, hey," Iris said, embarrassed, straightening up.

"Sleep well?" Cisco asked.

Iris reached back, rubbing her neck where a crick had formed. "No," she responded wryly, smiling a little at her friends. "How are his vitals?" she asked Caitlin after a moment, looking over at the doctor. Caitlin was examining the monitors, and for a second Iris could have sworn she looked uncertain, worried even.

"His oxygen levels are still a little low, but that's completely normal given the extent of his injuries. No more signs of internal bleeding and his lungs are looking good, too. He'll be okay." Iris could tell her friend was trying to sound reassuring, but there was something hollow in her tone and it left Iris with a pit in her stomach.

Iris forced a smile and nodded. "I know it's just – "

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed, cutting her off. "Me too."

"Oh, here, you left this out in the control room," Cisco said, pulling out Iris's phone. "It's been going off all night."

"Damn," Iris murmured, seeing the missed calls and text messages, all from the staff of Central City Picture News.

"Someone posted a video taken at the paper," Caitlin started. "It was –"

"Terrifying," Iris whispered, closing her eyes, remembering the paralyzing fear of seeing her best friend being held up like a rag doll, broken and beaten, for the entire world to see.

Caitlin nodded in agreement.

"I should go," Iris said, standing up. "See if I can do some damage control. I don't want Barry to see this all over the news when he wakes up." Iris knew there was no way to temper the media storm that was going on. Not when the city's most beloved hero had pretty much been destroyed in front of them. But she at least had to try. She gathered up her bags, pausing in the doorway to take one last look of her best friend. "You'll call me…" she started, directing her question to Caitlin.

"If anything changes. I promise."

Iris nodded. "Thank you, guys," she said sincerely. "For everything."

* * *

"Joe!" Patty exclaimed when she saw her partner walking into the precinct. "I mean Detective," she corrected herself. The older man looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in a month.

"Officer Spivot," he acknowledged, sitting down at his desk and burying his face in his work.

Patty's face fell. She hadn't expected him to spill all of his secrets to her, but she thought she at least deserved some sort of explanation. She was convinced now that he was working with the Flash or knew him somehow.

"Did you hear anything about the Flash?" she asked after a beat, still hopeful he'd talk to her. After the metahuman had taken off with the city's hero the night before, the precinct had been in chaos. They had searched every satellite and questioned every eyewitness, but no one could seem to locate the latest villain or his victim. The department was split on the fate of the Flash, with a slight majority convinced he had been killed. But Patty refused to believe he was dead.

Joe looked up, revealing nothing in his expression. "I haven't heard anything," he said, "but I'm sure he's okay," he added thoughtfully. "Or will be."

Patty looked dejected and Joe felt a momentary twinge of guilt. He had grown to respect Patty – even like her – but he knew he couldn't reveal too much. She was already suspicious and he couldn't risk her finding out the truth.

"Is Barry okay?"

 _That_ caught Joe off guard. "Uh yeah, Barry's fine. Why?"

Joe was trying to hide it, she could tell, but she caught the hesitation in his response, the flicker of sadness, of uncertainty that passed across his eyes when she mentioned Barry's name. "He hasn't returned any of my messages. I called him after that _thing_ attacked the Flash and I haven't heard from him since. I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Joe nodded, "You know, I think he may have been coming down with something the other day. I'll check in on him later and tell him to give you a call." Joe cringed. That sounded forced even to his own ears.

"Okay, thanks," Patty said, dropping the matter. She knew she wasn't going to get Joe to admit anything. She'd have to figure things out on her own. But now she was even more convinced that Barry and the Flash were one and the same.

* * *

"What's wrong, Caitlin?" Cisco asked as the doctor studied Barry's scans once again. She'd been insistent that he would wake up, that he'd be fine. But Cisco knew her better than anyone and could read the worry in her face, even if she didn't voice it aloud.

Caitlin turned to face her friend, worrying her lip. "It's just…he broke his _back_ , Cisco. How do you survive that?"

"Because he's not like a normal person, Cait. He survives things no one should be able to. You saw that video…he should be dead, but he's not."

Caitlin nodded, wishing for all the world that she hadn't seen that video. It had been enough to see Zoom holding Barry up in their lab, stabbing him through the chest, but seeing him dangled in front of all those people while Zoom taunted them, mocked him. She didn't think she could ever get over that.

"He'll be okay, Caitlin. He just needs a little more time."

Caitlin nodded. "And then what?"

"Then we figure out a way to kick Zoom's ass. Nobody hurts our family and gets away with it."

Caitlin smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, it means the world to me to hear what you think.


End file.
